Zelena's Perfect Revenge
by GreenQueenLover03
Summary: Having planned the perfect revenge against the sister who had everything Zelena was all set to ruin Regina's life, only a second look in the mirror to the past saw a different side to another story she never knew was being told. Her vengeful desires soon turns to the person who had written both their sorry stories, instigator to their dark destinies and bane of their lives - Cora.


**'Just a little something I had to get down as it was puttering about in my head and refused to leave so here it is, as per usual, don't like it don't read, if it offends you... then you probably shouldn't have read it as it is over 18's and all that jazz.**

**I don't own OUAT or any of it's characters... just mess around with them as my creative bunnies dictate.**

* * *

_'Funny how things change'_

Zelena thought as she stepped from the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and tied it so it stayed up secure as she moved from the bath chambers and made her way slowly down the hall. Ever since she had discovered her half-sister all those years ago when the wizard showed her, her life from that moment on had been one big merry-go-round of constant emotions.

Jealousy, why did the younger girl get everything when she got nothing? Why was she so loved and adored when she received nothing but scorn and fear, why was it that their Mother – who had borne her first – gave her up like yesterday's rubbish and went on to keep the pathetic waste that was her sister.

_She _was the one who was better at magic. _She _was the one who was far stronger. _It _was her who had mastered all that Rumpelstiltskin threw at her most if not the first time. It had taken the younger girl at least three months to master the transportation spell.

She had watched her try multiple times and thought with glee how it had only taken her two days.

She hated her. Each time she had to watch the raven haired girl get dressed up in fine dresses and drenched in jewellery that could have fed an entire village for a whole year whilst she had to go without on some days. Why did she get the love and respect of the kingdom she had become queen to when she was at the bottom of the ladder in the land that hated her?

It made her blood boil and finally, after so long of staring at what had become her obsession. It had turned her skin green – her entire body covered with the sickly colour due to her intense and unstoppable loathing of the young girl queen who had no idea she existed.

Another person who had been the object of her ire was the woman who started all of this in the first place. If it weren't for her absolute need for power, for reasons purely her own selfish purposes. Then none of this would have happened, they could have been a family… and who knew, maybe… just maybe they could have grown up together.

But just like Cora's need for power. Her need for revenge was to high… too great to be slowed by mere thoughts of what if's her plan to take everything and anything that her sister held dear to her was her ultimate goal. She had gone to the enchanted forest and had coerced the dark one into teaching her magic. She had, on learning of the curse he had been planning to enact, tried to get him to give her the task of unleashing it.

But once she had learnt that he had decided to give it to Regina her anger grew and her resolve hardened. She looked at the crocodile skinned man in disgust and left once more vowing to destroy her sister's life. She returned to Oz and ongoing back to see the wizard before making the discovery that he was naught but a fake… a fraud, she locked him in the dungeon before she vowed to return once she had gotten what was rightfully hers and left in a fit of rage.

She made her way to the mirror that allowed her to see the past and into her 'families' life once more her eyes flickered over the who woman who stood in front of court. She knew it did nothing to calm her rage but she could not help it, her mood was one of rare melancholy and she felt a little macabre.

But as she took in the scene in front of her, something had caught her eye. She had always been a very perceptive little girl; her Mother, her dear, sweet Mother and possibly the only person she had ever cared about fondly told her once. She had used that to spot something that she had many times missed before. It didn't help she had replayed it over and over but a she stepped closer to the mirror, her wide blue eyes stumbled upon a moment that would change her entire plans and thoughts about her choice in revenge.

Through the mirror she watched as Regina stood next to her husband and the young girl whom was by her side. Zelena smirked when she saw the barely restrained contempt as she glowered at the happy child who was staring out over the royal court as her father addressed the crowd. The two behind the young woman – her father and their Mother stood and watched over the proceedings with smiles on their faces.

It had made her sick the first time around and so chose not to watch the whole thing but now as she inspected closer, she wondered how she could have missed it. As Regina stood next to the two royals her parents eyes were on her – her father, of course with nothing but love and complete worship shining in his brown eyes, something she envied her sister for, but as her gaze flicked to Cora she realized, though her eyes were on the young woman's back they, unlike the man's next to her didn't contain love.

Hers narrowed on examining her sharp features – tilting her head in slight confusion she tried to decipher the emotions behind her eyes and then it hit her.

The way her eyes burnt so intently on her back the single-minded focus… the darkness of them

It was lust.

She was staring at her younger sister with complete and total ferocity that it blindsided her and for once she didn't know what to make of it, further into the memory she saw the two standing close together talking, but now she had seen the looks it painted a whole other story for her.

Cora had cornered the younger woman who was stuck literally between her Mother and the wall and was smiling hesitantly as the older Brunette reached out to touch her face. That, at first, was what Zelena had first been jealous off. The loving contact and the total attention that Regina seemed to garner but throw away… not realizing what it was she had and being ungrateful about it.

But now she could see just how doubled standard that 'loving contact' really was. The lingering hold on her face, the desiring looks in the cold eyes the closeness she deliberately kept between them it made the red-haired witch shiver slightly as she watched Cora lean in and without taking her hand, which had become almost domineering in its contact – placed a kiss on her cheek that seemed a little too close to the mouth and a little too long to be anything Motherly.

For the first time Zelena didn't feel anything close to envious with the attention that the older woman lavished on her youngest daughter.

It took a while but finally she saw it with her own eyes. Proof that the two women's relationship was more than just maternal as she watched Regina walk down a lonely corridor on her way back to her rooms she was deep in thought and so never saw the slight shadow at the top waiting for her until a hand grabbed her as she was about to turn the corner making her shriek slightly as her back collided with the wall and she looked up startled at her attacker.

"Mother"

Cora stood in front of her, the moonlight shining through the window lighting up her eyes. It made the raven haired woman cower a little at seeing her normally brown eyes as black as she looked upon her body with want.

"…Mother, do you need anyth—"

She was cut off as the other woman lunged forward and covered her firm lips with her own as Regina could do nothing as she were pressed harder against the wall and fought not to try resist as soon she let her Mother completely dominate the kiss. Zelena gasped on seeing such a sight and watched on as Cora's hand didn't remain idle – soon they ventured from her face down her body as they slowly created a path of warmth through her clothing to rest upon her breasts as she started to fondle them.

She squeezed making the younger woman moan into the kiss before she pinched the nipple making her cry out slightly but was muffled by their kiss. Zelena could only watch in shock and slight horror as their Mother went on further with her assault on the younger girl as the hallway was soon filled with quiet whimpers and moans. The room was quiet as the Wicked witch tried to take in all that she had just witnessed, the image ended when Cora, still keeping their lips firmly together, smoked them from the hall.

To where Zelena did not know but had a pretty good guess.

The images changed once more as she watched and as she did, everything all became so much clearer to her, how had she not seen this before she would never know. But on looking at the mirror to their past she could see an entirely new life… one so far from the one she had been rightfully entitled to. She knew know that Regina had been right on telling her when they met.

She didn't want this.

She hadn't wanted any of it and it was clear on her face the more the years went by. Each day a little more of her seemed to be worn down by the people around her, the king… Snow white (Though she now saw just why her sister had made it a favorite game of hers in hunting the little runt) the older woman, the only one who didn't seem to want anything from her or seemed to criticize her life was her father.

This was all wrong though. She waved her hand over the mirror as the pictures faded and turned away, she walked slowly to the open balcony and stared out over the lands that was Oz. This new information had suddenly left her confused and that was an emotion she did not like but what she had seen had given her cause for more thought.

Her eyes narrowed and she nibbled on her lower lip as she looked out from the open top window. It seemed that Regina's reason for wanting to throw everything she had from her time in the enchanted forest away was validated, but now that her thoughts were along the same pages as her sisters, where did that leave her plans for revenge?

She couldn't very well take everything away from her now not after that. She still saw the possessive way Cora had kept Regina in her grip, the hand – loving to most – was binding and never far from her body, Zelena didn't want that but if she went ahead with her plan to change time then that could very well be her in that position instead of her younger sister.

After a while and some serious contemplating, she knew what to do. So turning, she strode across the hall and to the door; it seemed she had a curse to enact after all. Just with a few modifications.

On her return to Storybrooke she quickly retreated to the farmhouse she had used and took out the heart she had stolen from a passing sailor who had made port in her merry old land. She smirked at the beating heart and idly wondered if this would change how the stories of him were portrayed as it was to her understanding that Sinbad was a plucky little man whose bravery and resilience made him one of the best.

Didn't seem that way when she got through with him

She couldn't very well go and steal Regina's now could she? Yes the curse still did revolve around her, just not in the malicious intent it originally was as she left the house to gather the rest of the ingredients for her plan. It took some time – a few fireballs tossed around and some examples of show just why it was she were wicked, but eventually she got all she needed.

She moved them to the barn outback and lay them down in a circle. She may not have attacked her sister – that confusing the raven haired woman on seeing her but that didn't mean she could say the same of the younger woman who surely, by now would be on her way to stop her… and try to get the second memory spell she had cast over the town.

She hadn't placed her sister under it as she needed her to be fully aware as she set about opening the portal that would take them back just as footsteps had her hurrying just as Regina came bursting through the double doors. The other woman looked furious and it showed in her eyes as she spied the red-head.

"You"

The venom had her turning to see the fury in her eyes and the fireball in her hand. "Whatever you did, remove it or so help me I will make sure you feel every inch of the pain from now and right through to the afterlife!"

The fire in her voice made the wicked witch smirk causing Regina to snarl heatedly and fling the fiery attack at her as Zelena waved her hand and sent her own as they hit each other causing the two to duck as little specks of flame hit out at them.

She looked back to the spell which was taking hold and causing the portal to open wider, she just needed to hang on for a moment longer. But before she could a pain had her shrieking as the hair on her head pulled back harshly forcing her to buckle a little before the low and menacing sound of Regina's velvet voice bore down like ice against her neck.

"I would normally say this is your last chance. But you already blew that the moment I got here" The younger witch bent her head back exposing the taut skin of her neck and ignored the slight flash of heat she got as she looked at the creamy skin and conjured a knife from mid-air. Zelena looked up at the knife and then to the soft brown eyes that were now black and full of excited, murderous glee.

Regina got ready to bring the blade down and finish her once and for all but as she did a tingling of magic coursed through both of them letting the older woman know that her spell had finally come to full effect. Regina had been confused on feeling the sudden rush of foreign magic as she glanced at the swirling vortex raging in front of them. The red-head used her moment of distraction to her advantage as she knocked the knife from her hand.

Regina felt the blade go flying from her hand and she moved back a little ready to go on the offensive once more but she didn't get close enough to strike out as arms slid around her waist and pulled her closer as her body hit that of Zelena's as she lifted her head, eyes full of confusion about what the other woman's game truly was now as she looked into her bright blue orbs to see – not the malice of hate she had come to know but softer… more calmer then she had ever seen on her.

Something else to… something akin to an apology

"This - right here - is my revenge."

Regina didn't have time to ponder on her words as she found herself stumbling forwards along with the red-haired witch as Zelena threw herself into the vortex dragging her sister with her as it immediately vanished once they had fallen through leaving the area silent and as if nothing had happened at all.

They tumbled out the other side as both slid down a small hill before rolling to a stop. Both women groaned at the hard contact but it was Regina who recovered first. She flipped on to her knees and looked murderously at the other woman who was slowly coming to her senses and held out her hand as Zelena started coughing. The other witch held her throat as an uncomfortable tingle began to take hold as it grew making her splutter.

She turned on to her side to find Regina focusing her dark energy into her magic and directing it at her which was why she could now feel it constrict her, she momentarily panicked as she felt her sisters magic grow stronger as it wrapped around her own like a snake and squeeze. She was finding It harder and harder to breathe and knew that she had to get her to stop, but she was no longer in this to try to destroy her and so acting out with her own magic in harm would have been futile to her plans.

Looking around, she had to try to find something she could use so to stop her but not make it so it looked like she was fighting. In the end with her breathing getting more restricted and her choices limited there really was nothing she could do. Summoning her last bit of energy and power she sent an apologetic look to her sister before swinging her hand and the loose tree debris on the other side from them moved and shuffled before flying towards them.

It hit Regina dead on and Zelena winced as it harshly collided with her before sending her stumbling forwards were she lay unmoving. She took in heaving breathes gingerly rubbing the area Regina had aimed for before staggering to her feet. She made her way over to the immobile woman and felt for a pulse, she was still breathing so that was good before taking a look at their surroundings.

She groaned on realization that they were back in the dam enchanted forest. She didn't want to be there – her destination was Oz, so how it brought them here she had no idea but they weren't staying, she knelt back down and on making sure her hand was on the younger woman's body, began to pull her magic to the surface as she concentrated, the magic from the portal should have still been in the air as leftover residue and so she focused her magic on creating a new one as soon it emerged and began to take form.

She smiled at the new and hopefully last portal before she - with great effort – dragged Regina over and sending her another silent apology, dropped her through before stepping through after as it vanished once more.

That was the last time Regina ever graced the enchanted forest, nor did she ever return to Storybrooke – the little town she had put so much effort into creating, spent so long building up from nothing as the residents who once knew her as the mayor slash evil queen, now lived their days happily as much as a cursed town could, but never knowing who it was that sent them to the land without magic.

On reaching the door to her room the red-haired witch pushed on it and stepped into the large chambers as she looked to other side and smirked at the sight of the expanse of olive toned flesh on show as Regina lay in their shared bed, the cover having slipped to expose her naked back as Zelena moved closer.

On finally reaching her destination the sudden rush of magic must have awakened the raven haired woman as Zelena once more had to defend herself from the sudden onslaught the infuriated woman sent at her.

Rolling her eyes at the seventh fireball she had sent her way. The red-head held out her hand as sent an altered version of the sleeping curse at her as it hit the younger witch who promptly tried to fight it and Zelena did have to give her credit, she got about halfway over before it took hold completely and sent her keeling to the floor. On making sure that she was once more knocked out as she didn't fancy having to fight her off once more she moved over and took them both to the small house that she used to live in with the woodcutter and her Mother.

She refused to call that man anything other then what he was.

She deposited her sister on what was her old bed and went to fetch her spell book. She had to make a few amendments to some spells before she fully reach her goal as she sat down and went through its pages. She worked long into the night casting spell after spell over the unconscious woman who slept on before finally, she sat down exhausted but finished.

On making sure that the sleeping spell was still in effect as to give the others a chance to fully work before she conjured another bed and fell down her eyes closing as they hit the pillow. Her last thoughts making her smile as sleep came for her; tomorrow she would finally get her revenge on all who had wronged her, starting with the blasted wizard who no doubt – by now, would have been rescued by Glinda.

She would show them… she would show them all.

The next day as the light from outside filtered through the small window, a groan had the red-headed witch bleakly opening her eyes as the sound got louder, she lifted her head, momentarily forgetting where she was and looked over to the source of the noise. She blinked in confusion to see the raven haired woman holding her head as she turned over slowly, before it came to her as to why it was her sister was there with her and not broken into pieces as she first wanted.

She waited as Regina looked around her surroundings before sitting up on her elbows and glanced around, a frown marring her face before landing on her, Zelena held her breath slightly hoping that the spells had taken hold as she carefully regarded her for a moment before speaking.

"Zelena"

The older witch swallowed and nodded tightly "Yes?"

"Where are we? This isn't our house."

She let out the breath she held and smiled, much to Regina's confusion who asked again as the red-head got up shaking off her tiredness happy that they had worked. "No, this is our old house…"

Regina eyed the small room skeptically before turning her attention back to her sister, "Really?"

Zelena nodded. "Don't tell me you've forgotten where we used to live" She teased as Regina scowled and threw her pillow at the older woman who laughed. "Shut up, I knew that… just tired." She grumbled making her laugh again.

She makes them breakfast a lot calmer then what she used to seeing as the woodcutter was dead, she no longer had to be on a timer and so wasn't in fear of burning it as Regina ambled from the other room. Her hair messy as she tried her best to run her fingers through and brush out the tangles, her had always prided on having her hair as long as she could get it and was proud at how long it had grown as she flipped it over her shoulder and felt it fall to her back as she took up the seat opposite the other woman.

Of course that was what she had only ever thought. As Zelena fleetingly glanced at her, having worked on her most of the night – the other witch made sure that her sister had forgotten everything from her past life – everything about her marriage to the king, snow-white, Rumple, Daniel… everyone… Except their Mother – that she made sure she remembered.

She also made it so that Regina had it known they had always been together, they had grown up with each other and that they were as close as any siblings could be which was why the younger woman wasn't trying to murder her at the moment and instead was sitting back relaxed and smiling.

As far as Regina knew the only place she had ever known was the Land of Oz. No prince Charming, no Emma Swan and certainly not that stupid little boy who she had spent raising as her own.

"So when are we going to ruin the Wizard?"

She also had an underlying hatred of the fake ruler of the land they lived in as Zelena moved around the small table and joined her, smiling at the look of destruction in the dark eyes.

She made her way to the bed and to the unsuspecting woman lying in it as she eyed the firm and tempting flesh in front of her. At first - when she had made her changes to her plans for revenge - she hadn't even entertained the thought of doing anything other than striking at her enemies with her sister by her side. But as she plotted she realized that her biggest wasn't the fake wizard, it wasn't even the good witch.

It was Cora.

The woman who had abandoned her chucked her aside for something bigger and better and as much as she wanted it to be Regina's fault in time and a whole new perspective later, she realized that it wasn't it was all purely the older woman who had ruined both their lives.

One more than the other it seemed as she thought back to the looks the other woman had given the then queen.

She had spent years studying the two. How they acted, their behaviour, their movements and their emotions. Regina had gone from a wide-eyed doe into an angry, snarling tiger during her time in the enchanted land and Zelena reckoned it down to two main factors: the king and Cora.

But as much as Regina's anger and god fearing prowess was it was nothing compared to that of the older woman. She was a little trickier to work out but she had managed to finally.

Having been born into nothing and spent years working just to be mocked by those above her. Cora had developed a habit of monopolizing; her need for power which grew until she had it in her means to gain it, fear – that came in abundance to all that knew the heartless Brunette and Regina's love – through ways of abuse and mental manipulation.

But she also had a strong possessive habit. Which festered and reached heights of breaking point and unfortunately for the younger woman it was all aimed at her, she hadn't killed Daniel out of defiance for trying to flee the king. Cora had killed Daniel because he was a competitor for Regina's love the only one that stood in her way of keeping the youngest to herself.

Zelena had been truly shocked at seeing the underlying lengths Cora would reach to make sure that Regina never left her clutches. It was partly the reason the wicked witch had changed her plans… but on re-molding Regina into the young woman she had been before Cora's scheming. She had found herself growing hotter as she looked upon the young girl that stood smiling widely in front of her.

She looked exactly like she did in her teens save for the part about her still having her magic. That never changed, Zelena needed to have a powerful ally on her side if she were to take over and Regina. Once having gone through the years she spent with Rumple was indeed a very powerful sorceress which was why they now lived in the huge green palace in the emerald city.

Once she was certain that the spells had been effective. They plotted and schemed until at last they had a worthy enough plan that would see them by the end of the week the undisputed rulers of Oz.

She carefully lay down next to the sleeping figure and let her gaze rove over the skin on show before looking to the window as her gaze took in the city expanse and the meadows beyond as a smirk crept over her lips. She had taken everyone by surprise on appearing in the middle of the courtyard as the wizard gave his speech, the looks of utter shock and terror was enough to make her feel fuzzy inside as she faced the man on the balcony.

Now that he had been freed from his jail cell he stood more firmly and told her in front of everyone to leave. Glinda and her sisters stood around in a ball of nervous energy, part wanting to help the man contain the evil witch but also wanting to make sure that the people were safe. He laughed loudly as she stated the last chance she was giving him to step down and leave with his life as he looked down on her.

He had beaten her before he could do it again and was about to give the order when gasps from the side had him turning and he paled on seeing two of his main defenses against the red-headed woman seemingly frozen, a newcomer standing behind them her hands hidden so he couldn't see but from the looks on their faces, it wasn't good.

Regina had snuck up on them as they were watching Zelena make her entrance. She smoked in silently in her trademark purple cloud and without waiting plunged her hands into both their backs causing them to gasp; she pulled her hands out to reveal two beating hearts before looking to the color drained man at the top. He swallowed his sheer horror at seeing the second and unknown woman as she lifted her gaze to him.

It was clear from the look of smugness on the wicked witch's face that she was with her and he nearly buckled as the dark-haired woman sent him a look of utter maliciousness before her hands closed completely causing the blondes in front of her to keel over dead, their hearts turned to dust in her grip.

Glinda had cried out on both seeing and feeling her sisters deaths and moved to try to apprehend the new and very evil sorceress but found herself flying back as Regina focused her magic on her and like a whip, sent it cracking down on the last good witch who caved under the intensity of the foreign but slightly familiar magic as she hit the wall and slid down in a heap. He gasped louder at his last line of defense failing as a hand closing around his neck made him whimper.

With Regina taking care of the only ones who could have made it difficult for their plan to succeed, Zelena focused her effort on the trembling man up top who now didn't look half as confident as he did moment's ago and in a flash of green smoke went from the bottom of the courtyard to behind him before he had chance to blink as she curled her hand around his neck and pulled.

He whimpered again as her smooth manicured hand gripped his clammy neck as he was pulled back towards her and he shook with fear as she put her face next to his.

"My sister is an expert at removing hearts from their bodies Walsh" He bit his lip to stop his moan from escaping as she directed his head to down below as Regina had now moved over to the only remaining good witch left and using her hand, lifted her body from the ground as her magic snaked around hers and squeezed causing a pained moan to fall from her lips as the rest of the city watched in stunned terror as their saviors were felled one by one.

"She takes great pleasure in making sure her victims feel every inch of her wrath and none of it is wasted until their poor, beaten bodies cave from exhaustion… even in spite of their missing organ." She laughed cold and cruel as she forced him to watch the raven haired sorceress rip the heart from his favorite good witch and then watch as the only person he cared about torture herself with her own magic as Regina commended it and smiled, a twisted smirk adorning her blood-red lips.

Finally with her magic and body down to its last bit of strength Glinda collapsed at the evil Queen's feet. Never having been through anything as tremulous as that and quivered in sobs much to both other witches delight as Regina bent down Zelena leaned in and with clear, whispered words muttered into his ear, her accented tone flowing through his brain.

"Now I want you to watch, wizard. Watch as your love kills herself" He shook his head despite his own dangerous situation, Regina forced the witch to her feet as she stood shakily in front of her before uttering the last words she would ever hear and with tear filled gasps, looked directly into her loves eyes before she commended one of the spikes from the guards weapons to move as it flew at her.

Walsh cried out as the spike impaled her small body making her stagger back before more followed and soon her body was littered with holes but still she stood but not before the Queen crushed her heart. The last and only good witch fell to the sounds of screams and cries her body falling to the floor and her open eyes staring up at him lifelessly, he cried out in agony as he looked down at her.

Zelena tutted and eyed the view of carnage in front of her before muttering in his ear some more. "Poor little Glinda. Dying needlessly for the man she loved, how does it feel? To know her death is because you were too weak to admit your failures."

He didn't reply, his eyes full of tears as he gazed at the motionless body of his love. "So – do you admit defeat now?"

He nodded wordlessly. She had won… he had nothing left. The red-haired witch drew herself up to full height a look of utter victory replacing her cold smile seconds before as she glanced down to her sister who now was standing alone in the courtyard. The rest of the city having retreated as far back as they could from the newcomer as their eyes met and with one nod between them, Zelena threw the heartbroken man from the balcony.

More screams erupted as he plummeted to his death. He didn't panic nor did he cry out in fear. He only admitted his folly in those last few seconds of his life and hoped that if he were lucky enough to meet with his white witch – that she might forgive him as the floor came upon him. He closed his eyes but found that death wasn't as bad as he thought nor did it hurt as he very carefully opened his eyes.

On seeing the floor just feet away from him his eyes opened all the way to fins that he hadn't in fact died, he hadn't even hit the ground. He hovered in the air trapped in magic's firm grip as he looked up to find the second and just as deadly witch holding him in place. He gasped out making her lip curl as she sauntered her way over to him. He took in her appearance.

The long raven black hair falling precariously down her lithe body, her complexion completely different from that of Zelena's yet somehow somewhat familiar as she knelt a little in front of him he met her line of eye and he found himself wishing he had hit the ground as he looked into inky orbs of pure black… a deep well of nothingness as she regarded him silently.

Finally she spoke as her rich velvety tone reached his ears somehow having a slight soothing effect on him which he found absurd given how she had him.

"You wanted to die?"

She asked as he looked at her, a few seconds later he nodded slowly earning a smile as she lifted a hand and he recoiled slightly as her sharp nail lingered on his face and dragged down the side of his cheek. She smiled once more and leant in her voice lowering as she whispered something almost secretively to him.

"Do you think you've earned the right to take the coward's way out and meet your beloved on the other side?" He looked at her open mouth as she knelt back and laughed.

"Oh yes, it's clear in your eyes that you hope to join her, but you won't be doing so… not for a long time." She leant back in

"Frauds like yourself don't deserve their happy ending… not without paying for their crimes first."

A hand on her shoulder had them looking up to see Zelena smiling. She had joined them on the ground and helped Regina to her feet as they stood side by side. The crowd along with the guards all looked on as the wicked witch of the west and her equally as powerful accomplice cut down their revered good witches without so much as a strain of their part, destroy their beloved leader and kill his love in front of him and take over sovereign ship of the land all in the space of half an hour.

None of them had ever seen it coming.

Slight moving had Zelena breaking from her memories of what was her most glorious day as Regina turned over, she looked down as the younger woman shuffled and moved so that she was looking up at her, a sleepy smile crossing her regal features.

"Sister"

Zelena smiled and nodded. "Did you enjoy your shower?" She hummed a non-committal reply before smirking.

"Would have been better if you joined me"

Regina chuckled before stretching. The red-haired witches gaze traveled to where the cover had fallen exposing her breasts and her mouth watered a little as the younger witch spoke.

"Would have but you wore me out" That earned a loud laugh. Once they had their fun with the usurped wizard, they had cast him out forcing him roam the lands morning his lost love. They had even placed an immunity spell on him so that he couldn't go and kill himself later out of sight. He walked down the yellow road contemplating his life now that he had nothing and no one to share it with leaving the two sister witches and their new kingdom.

Zelena watched the back of the broken man and smiled with glee. She had done it; all her planning and yearnings for vengeance on him had finally come true. She had gotten rid of her main enemies and best of all she had her sister by her side to accomplish that. She turned her attentions to the other woman who was to watching him leave a vicious smirk on her own olive-skinned face.

She may have made it so Regina was once more like the innocent little lamb she was before Cora's interference just still that little malevolent for her own purposes. But now on properly looking at her, she was finding it harder and harder to keep herself under control. She could now begin to see just why it was Cora was so obsessed with the youngest of them.

It wasn't motherly love and attention she had so mistook it for. It was pure lust. She was stunning and as much the little lamb she painted herself to be. Zelena couldn't help but let her inner wolfish desires rise to the surface ready to pounce on the sacrificial offering in front of her.

Regina was about to turn and revel in their victory when a hand on her arm spun her around and before she could even ask. Zelena lunged forward as a pair of lips met her own. she stood stock still in shock for a moment as her sister covered her lips and kissed her as her mind was racing as thoughts of her times with Mother came rushing back to her making her cringe and want to pull back as fast as she could.

But the more Zelena kissed her the more she begun to find it wasn't the same angry devouring as the older woman's was whose only goal was to rip off her clothes as soon as they were alone. Though still just as feverish and consuming, the younger woman found they were soft and with some emotion unlike their Mothers whose was harsh, cruel and sometimes painful.

She found herself liking it and stepped closer much to the red-haired woman's delight as she snaked her arms around her waist to hold her as Regina returned the kiss. The remaining crowds that hadn't had the opportunity to flee could only look on as the two kissed in the middle. None knew who the newcomer was and so didn't know the relation to her but they still found it odd and uncomfortable as the red-headed woman held on to Regina tightly,

At one time they all knew she had felt something for the man she had so casually tossed aside so seeing her now kiss a woman was something of a shock to them.

Once they had made the new announcement that they were in charge of the city and the lands now the two sent them back to their houses and watched as they scrambled away still in confusion about the whole thing but didn't dare speak up as Zelena then dragged Regina through the halls and to the master room where she knew Walsh to have slept as she dragged her in shut the door, and pushed her sister up against it, her need for release now at an all-time high as arms wrapped around her neck.

They celebrated their takeover by christening the deposed wizards old room well into the early hours.

Lips at the base of her neck brought her once more from her thoughts as she glanced down to see Regina had lifted herself slightly and was nuzzling into her, her lips placing open mouth kisses to skin setting it alight with fire as she looked on amusedly.

"So I tired you out did I?"

Regina didn't stop her actions merely grew bolder as she snaked an arm up and around her neck bringing the older woman closer to her as she worked her way up past the base over the Colum of her neck over her chin and to her lips before finding her way to her ear as she muttered.

"Didn't say I wasn't recovered now though"

The words and tone they were said in sent a jolt through her spine and down to her core. Never before had anyone made her feel the way Regina did, not even Walsh… now she realized he was nothing but a fools crush, a distraction from her old goals as she brought her hand up and took hold of her chin to bring their lips back together as she returned the kiss.

They stayed like that for a while as their touches and kisses grew with heated passion Zelena moved so that her body now covered that of the younger woman's tilting her head back as she kissed her way down to her neck. Regina's breath grew ragged with every press of lips against her as the other witch shifted and started to work her way down. She stopped at her neck and began her assault on her unblemished flesh.

A hand on the back of her head told Zelena that she was doing good and so kept up her attack as she nibbled and sucked on the sweet tasting skin relishing the small moan's coming from her sister. She decided to move on but not before leaving a gift as Regina yelped suddenly with the feel of teeth that had clamped down where her shoulder met her neck and waited for the other woman to finish before grumbling.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked looking pointedly at the other woman who grinned and nodded. "Don't think I haven't seen the guards looking at you, eyeing you like your something to take."

She lifted herself back up and over so her face was above that of Regina's. "I want to let them know just who it is that your fucking at night dear sister, and if that mean's ruining that lovely skin of yours then so be it." She placed a chaste kiss to her lips and moved back to her explorations missing the eye roll as her journey carried on to the taut stomach. She lifted to her knees slightly and slowly pulled the cover down to reveal the smooth and firm abdomen.

One of the things she loved most about her sister's body. Was the fact that her stomach was always so flat and in shape. She had seen the younger woman eat to rival a horse… or at very least the guards in the tavern and still it never changed shape. Something she was at first jealous for but grew to enjoy as she leaned back over and started her attack on the firm flesh.

The quiet little moans got louder with every nibble and lick she bestowed upon the tanned skin as her chest rose and dropped faster each time. She glanced up to see Regina's eyes closed and her head slightly lifted on the pillow and smirked, just like no one could bring her to the sheer levels the younger woman could, no one else could evoke such reactions in her sister then the red-head.

Not that Zelena would ever let her go long enough to experiment.

She swirled her tongue around before letting it dip into the small button of her belly as she shuddered and bit her lip, soon she left her stomach and continued on her path downwards never letting her mouth leave the skin she kissed and nibbled her way down all the while taking in just what sorry state her actions were causing her sister to be in as Regina failed to stop her hips from jerking.

She smiled wolfishly from her position as she reached her thighs and pushed them apart settling down in between them before inhaling what possibly was the best scent she had ever come across.

She held the legs that threatened to quiver in her grasp as she went about kissing the outer part of her sister's core as Regina growled when it all became too much.

"I swear to god!" She said sometime after being teased to the point of breaking causing the red-head to look up and smile never paying heed to her threat.

"If you do not finish this soon I'll do so myself and deny you the rest of the month!" She spat looking down at the other woman who chuckled and rolled her eyes. She bent her head looking at the sight she had caused, the glistening wetness that had her mouth salivating as she prepared to move along with her torture.

"As if you could." She replied but took some pity as she licked the length of her resulting in a loud moan as the younger woman bucked a little more Zelena smirked and flicked her tongue over the sensitive nub hearing Regina let out a small string of cursed profanities making her chuckle some more. Lifting her hand Regina gripped the bars on the head-board as the other drifted down to rest on the back of the thick mane of red hair in which she tangled her fingers into as Zelena dived back down with more vigor and eagerness that nearly had her screaming.

She was close. She could feel the budding heat and how it grew to the boiling furnace that was now residing in the bottom of her stomach. The feel of her sister's tongue on her was driving her crazy but it wasn't enough.

"Zelena."

The other woman looked up. "Yes"

Regina shook her head, her breath coming too heavy to form real words. "…So close… please… I need."

The other witch knew what it was she needed and so without delaying, slipped her fingers inside and pushed them as deep as they could get. The sudden intrusion had her gasping louder and the new pleasure she felt almost sent her headlong into her orgasm. It didn't take long though it never did and with a few hard thrusts later once more with a slight twist of her fingers, Regina came.

She screamed her sister's name as her walls clamped down around her fingers dragging them in as far as they could go. Zelena smiled and kept up her thrusting right until the end when Regina was reduced to nothing more than a panting mess on the covers. Zelena pulled her fingers out and sat back on her knees as Regina fought to regain her breath, looked just in time to see the other woman lick the cum from her fingers.

A leg slid around her back pulling the older woman closer as Zelena fell back onto the younger woman who reached up and kissed her passionately, she moaned at the taste of herself on the other witches mouth. They stayed like that a little while longer trading lazy kisses as Regina finally got enough energy back. On seeing this Zelena broke the kiss to bury her head into the soft skin underneath her as an idea formed in her mind.

"Do you trust me?"

Regina pulled back slightly to look at her though her hand never stopped playing with the curls on her head and frowned. "You know I do… why do you ask?"

"Because I want to try something" She replied and kissed her neck again. Curiosity pulled at the younger woman's mind and even seeing the slight steely glint in the blue eyes, it did nothing to dampen it and so she nodded slowly.

"Alright… what is it."

Hearing the words of confirmation had the older witch grinning as she sat back up Regina lifted herself up onto her hands to see what she was doing as a wave of her hand had something appearing in between them making the brown eyes widen as she took in what it was. She lifted her gaze to Zelena's who was watching her still with her grin.

"…what – I mean… how" She tilted her head in confusion earning a bigger smirk from the older woman. Of course Regina wouldn't know what it was. She wasn't stupid enough to know that it was designed after a man though this was her first time seeing one. She also had never been close enough to a man to get a personal look of one.

Zelena wouldn't allow that.

"I thought it might have been fun to try." She explained earning a disbelieving look from her sister as she eyed the large appendage in front of her. "And just who would be using it, dear sister?"

The look she got told her all she needed to know and shook her head. "No… no way," She protested but soon found her words muffled as Zelena descended upon her once more and kissed the argument away. She held the side of her head, her hand tangled in the shiny locks of raven hair before pulling away leaving a slightly dazed Regina in its wake.

"Please"

The younger witch didn't look convinced but a few more stolen kisses had her quickly surrendering as another wave of her hand saw the appendage in place as she coaxed Regina into lying down back on the bed. They resumed their earlier activity as their lips melded together with Regina reaching up to put her hand on the smooth cheek.

"Turn around"

She broke the kiss again. "What"

"Turn around."

Their eyes met in a silent conversation Regina wasn't sure she got. But the insistence of the other woman told her that it would make her happy, and Zelena was all she had, she wanted nothing more than to make her happy even if it did make her feel out of sorts slightly but nonetheless she nodded a little as Zelena lifted herself a little allowing her to turn over so she settled on her stomach.

The red haired witch moved so she was straddling the younger witches' legs as she looked down at the bare back that was being offered to her as her gaze fell from the smooth back down to the firm ass that she really did love. She shook herself out of her thoughts before leaning back over Regina who jerked a little on feeling the contact and the foreign feeling of what her sister was going to be using.

Zelena placed her hands on either side of Regina's body and bent down to trace a pattern of kisses up and down in a bid to her the other woman to relax. It started to work as a couple of minutes later she felt the raven haired woman un tense as she shifted a little more on the covers before falling still by which the red head decided that it was time to move on to the next part.

Even in spite of relaxing Regina still jumped a little on feeling the head of it near her as Zelena lent closer and muttered into her ear.

"You ready."

Wanting to say no though never did, she nodded and bit her lip as the red-haired witch pushed forwards. She nudged Regina's legs further apart so it would slide in more as she pushed her way inside quicker until she reached the hilt as labored pants coming from beneath her had her stopping.

"Are you ok?" She waited for Regina to respond as the younger witch got used to the intrusion in her body, the feeling of being stretched and full was something new to her but she nodded, none moved for another few minutes until finally Regina did.

Zelena felt the slight push from underneath that told her Regina was ok now and so she slowly pulled back out… before moving back in, the feeling reaching both women as Regina let out a small moan. Her arms stretched out in front of her allowing her head to rest on it as she exposed the back of her neck. Something that the red-head took advantage off as she bent down.

Regina let out a gasp at the sudden nip to her skin as she turned her head to find her sister smiling at her, "Did you just bite me?" She got a shrug in reply and was about to speak again when a harsh thrust from the other witch had her words faltering and her breath hitching, she fell quiet at that content to speak no more words as she let the feeling of being filled over and over take her, it wasn't like she could have formed any coherent words anyway.

Feeling her arms ache Zelena changed tactics and lay down completely, using her body to cover her sisters but never slowing down her pace which had rapidly increased before letting her arms stretch out and meet those of the younger woman's fingers interlocking, soon though she found herself getting tired and as much as she really did like having Regina at her mercy, she feared she wouldn't be able to keep going from this position.

She sat back up completely pulling out much to the younger witch's protests who had gotten used to the pleasurable feeling but before she could make a sound Zelena had turned her over and with a simple roll, Regina found herself sitting on top as Zelena pushed back into her body once more. She whimpered at the feeling of being entered again this time feeling it more fully as she sank down as their hips met.

She reached out and placed her hands on Zelena's shoulders as the other woman didn't wait she moved once more moving her hands to the hips of the younger woman as she did. Regina let her head fall back in bliss at the _new _feelings this position brought as the thick head of the appendage scraped along her walls and continuously hitting the slight patch at the back that had her breath quickening each time it hit.

Her hips had started to move and roll with every timed thrust the other woman gave and soon their movements were fluid as Zelena sat up with slight difficulty as she edged her way so her back was resting against the headboard. From here she could lean down and take one of her sister's full breasts into her mouth earning another loud moan from the already overloaded younger woman who was on the verge of coming again.

The slight pain from where Zelena bit her nipple added to the pleasure fuelling it further more. She had never been this thoroughly fucked before, the feeling of being fulfilled had never been so good, it almost made her feel back as she clung to her sisters shoulders that she near enough preferred this then her fingers as another hard thrust had her gasping out loud, though she did like her fingers as it made her feel more connected.

The room soon filled with a canopy of moan's whimpers, broken gasps, hitched breathes and small mutterings as Zelena bit her earlobe and started softly nibbling on it, her speed had increased as she could tell from the way the continuous moan's fell from her lips Regina was close and so was she. She just needed to get Regina there first. Taking her hand, she moved it from her hip and snaked it down between them.

The feeling of her hand on her clit had Regina nearly doubling over the feeling was that intense she struggled to get her breathing right but the bolts of pleasure kept coursing through her veins as her blood pumped wildly through her body, her sister pressed down on the nub causing her to jolt slightly as their breathing mingled together.

"Come for me Regina"

The raven haired woman nodded wordlessly, she was so close that her words almost had the right effect as the fingers working her nub slid through her folds that – coupled with the blinding heat that had built was what pushed her over the edge. Her whole body stiffened as a white-hot blinding rush of pure energy ripped through her body, Zelena felt Regina finally come and quickly she crashed her lips to that of the younger woman's to capture the long and torturous scream that erupted from her she clung the woman underneath as the effects of her orgasm tore through her entire body leaving behind a very weak sorceress in its wake. She slumped a little against the body too tired to move her body fully sated.

But that wasn't enough for Zelena who had yet to reach her own ending and so with another practiced roll she moved them so now Regina was back under her, the dark-eyed witch looked at her through half lidded eyes too tired to care - fully but still a little questioning. The red-head didn't say anything just kissed her again.

"Don't move"

It dawned on her and she nodded understanding as she let Zelena continue to reach her own climax – the slight tingling with each thrust returning despite her own extreme orgasm only moments ago. Soon enough the tightened grip on her shoulders saw Zelena rest her head in the crook of her neck before biting down hard as her own climax hit. She jerked roughly a few times before finally coming to a stop as she lay on top of the younger woman who held her as she fought to get her breath.

The two lay unmoving for a while as they slowly returned to normal. Regina was idly stroking the soft skin of her sisters back before Zelena lifted her head. "Are you ok"

She smiled and nodded. "More than ok."

Something passed between the silence as they looked into the others eyes as Zelena slowly moved to the side. Her movement causing the toy to slip from Regina's body earning a small groan as she banished it away. None of them dared to move for a few seconds before Regina shuffled closer to the red-head as Zelena lifted her arm for her.

They did this every time. At first it was a weird concept to the wicked witch. Having never been intimate with anyone she assumed that Regina – having slept with the huntsman and Daniel would have been cold and aloof afterwards, but she figured as the younger witch curled up beside her that the huntsman came after her transition into the evil Queen and Daniel she was still the wide-eyed little doe.

Soon Regina's breathing began to even out and slow until at last she fell asleep. Zelena waited until she fully made sure that her sister was indeed dead to the world before glancing over to the large mirror at the other side of the room and a cold, calculating smirk soon spread over her sharp features.

"Hope you enjoyed the show Mother." She spoke out loud to the inanimate looking-glass

"Because this was my happy ending." Before pulling the younger woman closer to her and closed her eyes following her into sleep.

On the other side of the mirror, Cora stood looking into the room and at her two daughter's whom she thought would never ever, meet. As her cold empty eyes took in the intimate gestures between the two after the show she had been privy to watching courtesy of the witch of Oz.

She had no clue as to how Zelena managed to contact her through the defunct two way mirror or get a hold of her youngest daughter who now slept within her grasp, but one thing she was sure of – that wasn't the same Regina she knew.

She turned away and started to walk. A plan forming in her mind already as she did, that wasn't the feared Queen who had callously pushed her through the very same mirror she now used to look out on – that wasn't the same Regina who terrorized hundreds… maybe even thousands in her quest for snows head on a plate, the very different change in hairstyles would be just one of the things noticeable.

That could only lead to one thing.

Zelena had done something.

And big.

She pondered as she walked down the long corridor that led to the dungeons underneath her castle. She knew Regina. She knew every move her daughter made… having spent so long near enough at her side. She could tell the differences between her postures and emotions and what she had witnessed in the mirror was exactly the same naive young girl who had yet to know what true power was and had yet to marry the king.

It only served to further intrigue her as to how her oldest had managed to revert her to that state once more.

But it was clear as she pushed on the door that led to the cells. That Regina was in dire need of her once more. Being near her older sibling was having a disastrous effect on her judgement and Zelena was in no fit way anything like the perfect role model the other woman desperately needed.

No, what she needed was her Mother.

And who was she to deny her youngest child of her presence any longer?

She stopped outside of a locked door waving the guard away as she used her hand to open it and strode inside. The occupant looked up from his spot on the floor to see the Queen of hearts herself walk in and gave her a half smirk.

"Milady"

Cora twisted her lip in an amused grin as she took in the wandering pirate that had dared try to steal from her as she walked closer.

"I have killed people who dare disrespect my title pirate." She replied as he kept up his lop-sided grin.

"But I have an offer to make." He looked at her and saw the small glint of something in her eyes and shuffled to an upright position. "An offer?"

She nodded. "I'm all ears love."

Her lip curled a little again but spoke once more. "I hear you've been around. Travelled many places… been to different realms. That is true is it not?"

He nodded. "Aye"

She looked at him in silence and he wondered for a moment if she was thinking of killing him for his flippant remark. But to his surprise she flicked her hand and his shackles came undone. He rubbed his wrists carefully still keeping an eye on her as she got closer; she bent down to his eye level, her sweet smile still firmly in place.

"How about we take a little trip, you and I?"

He eyed her cautiously, "A trip"

She nodded. "That's right…"

"Where to?" He might have been well-travelled and was grateful that she hadn't ripped his heart out yet but there were some places that he hadn't gone yet… and didn't fancy going to either. He saw her cold smile widen and knew that it was going to be a place he had yet to venture.

"The wonderful land of Oz."

His eyes widened and all at once he shook his head. He had heard stories from that place… things that he didn't dare think about and wasn't even attempting to go if what he heard was true.

"No… forget it, I've heard about that place."

She cocked her head to the side at his venomous protest. "Oh, and just what is it have you heard?"

"The witch of course… she had flying monkey at her command, how they tear anything in their grip to pieces… she even." He stopped thinking about his good friend; he had seen the poor bugger just before he suddenly dropped dead and heard about how he had a run in with the devious witch. How she took his heart and left him all but broken and contrary to what people believed he lost a good friend that day.

"No… sorry lass but I'm not going there find someone else."

"Oh… but I don't think you understand, pirate." He turned back to her before leaning away at the expression on her face.

"You and me _are_ going on this little trip and really, there is nothing you can do about it."

He swallowed his discomfort and nodded. As she her fake smile appeared once more. She looked at him like a mother would a child and for a moment he thought she was going to leave him but then gasped as her hand plunged into his chest. He fought to remove her hand but it had closed around his heart and winced as she held onto it.

"Why do you… AH… why do you want to go there anyway? Though this place was… enough." He managed to get out through gritted teeth as she let her cruel gaze linger.

"My daughters need me and I simply must go to them."

It took him a few seconds to realize who she could have been on about and it hit him that the only other he had mentioned was the wicked witch as he looked at her his mouth slightly open in part horror part disbelief.

"Your daughter is the wicked witch!"

She smiled acerbically and nodded. Before he had time to do anything else she pulled back standing and took his heart along with her, he let out a strangled moan at the feeling of loss and slumped back against the wall. She waited until he managed to lift his head, his eyes still telling her he still was thinking about her little revelation.

"And I think you'll love my other one just as much." She turned and made her way back to the door, her hand resting on the frame as she spoke once more.

"There's something positively… _evil _ about her" And chuckled as she left the door swinging shut behind her as she moved away from his cell. He stared after her even though she had long gone and tried to work out her last meaning.

He thought hard and through his dimmed memory. Could vaguely recall a woman who once lived someplace… he didn't know where as he was off on his travels but he heard about how she used to rule over a large kingdom… how she was one of the strongest sorceresses around and how she could and did, destroy villages with a single wave of her hand. He tried to remember what it was she were called, and thought about it until just like before it hit him like the side of a rudder from his ship.

The evil Queen.

No one had known where she went but it were said by people on his journeying that she wasn't pulled along in the curse that took snow-white and her family to the land without magic. Not that anyone minded, they said she was as heartless as she was beautiful and now he knew why.

He looked back to the door and with a heavy sinking in his stomach, wondered just what type of family they had if all three were infamous and well-known terrorizers of different realms. His mind went on to think about the impending trip he was sure to take now he had no choice in the matter and wondered that if maybe, this was his last trip he would ever make as once all three met he wasn't likely to survive.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed, cos I know I will be going to hell for it... but I just really had to write it. Any thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated, and who knows if liked enough I might be tempted to write more... I don't know yet.**


End file.
